nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Baltica
Battle of Baltica is a naval battle between the Gra Valkas Empire and World Union Alliance in the Second Civilization. First Battle World Union Fleet vs Gra Valkas Imperial Navy Air Corps The Navy's aviation squadron discovers a reconnaissance aircraft from the Gra Valkas Empire. Twelve Mu marine- type fighter aircrafts from the Meltima Air Corps head for interception, but the reconnaissance aircraft shakes it off at high speed. The reconnaissance aircraft then flew away to complement the United Fleet and escape from anti-aircraft fire. After that, Meltima's squadron which was on a guard flight engaged with 108 primary attackers of the Gra Valkas Empire and was destroyed. In addition, the Mu fighter squadron that flew off and the Knights of the Nigrato Union will be destroyed by engaging the Antares-type carrier- based fighter escorted by the First Attack Squadron. The battle shifts from air combat to fleet anti-air combat. The World Fleet used its own technology to intercept, but the World Fleet gradually widened its damage, and eventually the Mu aircraft carrier sunk by receiving torpedoes from torpedo bombers. Approximately 15 minutes after the inauguration of the invisible aviation unit, by the time the 170th Knights of the Second Civilian Area had rushed to rescue, the first attack squadron of the Gra Valkas had already retreated. Second Battle Holy Mirishial Imperial Federation Fleet vs Gra Valkas Imperial Navy Air Corps The sixth reconnaissance squad of the Holy Mirishial Empire discovers a large fleet of the Gra Valkas Empire. Launch more than 100 in total, including the Heavenly Ukifune Gigrant Attack Corps and the escort Beta-2 air-controlled fighter. The Gra Valkas side will detect this early with radar and launch the Antares-type fighters. The air battle begins with Antares assaulting against the sun, and the heavenly buoy is shot down and destroyed one after another without any means of becoming a nearly 100 interceptor that excels in all performances. As the commanders of the Holy Mirishial Empire were argued over pre-combat operations and anticipated operations, the aircraft of the Gra Valkas captured the fleet. The offense and defense change, and it's time for the Gra Valkas side to send the attacking squad. The intercept of the Holy Mirishial Empire did not go as expected due to the incompatibility of the magic detection radar with the flying machine, the attacking squadron sent was intercepted, and more than 150 enemy attackers attacked the fleet by kicking off the interceptor I do. The magic fleet begins anti-air combat. It launched light bullets with anti-aircraft light guns; avoided bombs dropped over it, and sometimes defended it with armor reinforcement by magic. In response, the attacking squadron attacked torpedoes with torpedo bombers. During the shooting with the anti-aircraft magic gun, many torpedo planes dropped torpedoes from the low altitude. In this different world without the torpedo weapon, Commander Lettal Kauran instinctively sensed that it was an attack and ordered an evasion campaign. His flagship, Caledowlf, succeeded in evading but battleship Tison was sailing next to him. They received two lightning stroke on the port side. A magic battleship that is not supposed to be torpedoed rapidly slows down and sinks two more torpedoes. A number of other ships were sunk and damaged by numerous onslaughts by attackers. Later, the Empire of Gra Valkas splits the fleet into two parts and sends them to the World Fleet and the Magic Fleet. Commander Lettal Kauran, who sensed this with a reconnaissance aircraft, is keen on a fleet battle. However, suddenly, the air battleship Pal Chimera a participated. It announced the destruction of enemy fleets approaching the Magic Fleet. On the other hand, the Gra Valkas side also discovered Pal Chimera with a reconnaissance aircraft. While amazed at its insane size, he dispatches fighters and dive bombers to intercept. Third Battle Holy Mirishial Empire Aerial Battleship Pal Chimera vs Gra Valkas Imperial Navy Squadron Antares-type aircraft fighter launches attack against Pal Chimera. Pal Chimera, which had a 20mm cannon but was armor-enhanced with magic, failed to pass, followed by an Altair dive bomber. Pal Chimera, on the other hand, intercepted with the Atratates gun and destroyed the squadron, leaving only a few fighters. Upon hearing of the report that the squadron had been destroyed, the Gra Valkas side was shocked and the soldiers of the Holy Mythical Empire buzzed at the appearance of Pal Chimera. Shortly after the air squadron battle, Captain Meteos of Unit 2 Pal Chimera made a withdrawal recommendation to the approaching Gra Valkas First Strike Group. However, Commander Kaonia rejected this resolutely. The first strike group of the Gra Valkas Empire (8 battleships, 8 heavy cruisers 8, 20 destroyers) enters the battle with Pal Chimera. Fourth Battle Holy Mirishial Empire Aerial Battleship Pal Chimera vs Gra Valkas Navy 1st Strike Group The first strike group flagship Ras Argeti launches a gun-to-air strike against the approaching Pal Chimera, but does not strike an evasion maneuver at 200 km / h. Pal Chimera, approaching 20 km from the fleet, launched an attack using six 15-cm triple-armed artillery units on the bottom of the aircraft. Starting with the sinking of the heavy cruiser Ernat, the ships of the first strike group are sunk one after another. Despite the anti-aircraft fire of the Gra Valkas fleet, Pal Chimera, which had been armored with magic, was not as powerful. The gun cannot keep up with Pal Chimera, which operates at 200km / h. Pal Chimera gained a dominant (albeit time-consuming) bombardment in that state, but later approached due to a larger fleet in preparation for a direct attack on enemy flagships. They defeated anti-aircraft fire and fires violent shelling. However, against the battleship Ras Argeti, a 15cm gun was not enough to sink it because of the lack of power, and forced to drop a giant magic bomb, Jibil, a trump card. The battleship'' Ras Argeti'' itself withstands a terrible explosion, but all crew members were confirmed dead. Pal Chimera, who neutralized the enemy flagship, resumed long-range bombardment and annihilated 36 Gra Valkas first strike groups. The battle itself was Pal Chimera’s victory. However, it was also revealed at this time that "Pal Chimera had no weapons other than Zibil that could injure enemy battleships.” Fifth Battle United Nations Fleet vs Gra Valkas Navy Eighth Strike Group Shortly after the destruction of the First Strike Group, less than 300 Wyvern Lords and 36 Antares-type fighters from the Nigrado Union Dragon Knights attacking the Eighth Strike Group are enemies. Due to the performance difference, the Dragon Knights reduced the number to 213, but reached the eighth strike group. However, the Wyvern Lord's conducting munitions failed to cause significant damage to the steel warships and were destroyed by anti-aircraft fire. The eighth strike group destroyed enemy airpower with anti-aircraft fire, while the World Union Fleet was hit by repeated air strikes, causing many aircraft to be shot down and sinking. The arrival of the eighth strike group, which arrived late, made the force inequality distant and attacked the World Union Fleet, leaving many soldiers desperate. However, suddenly the first aerial battleship Pal Chimera attacked. When the enemy air unit was destroyed by the Atratateth Cannon, he launched an attack against the eighth strike group. For the Gra Valkas side, the anti-aircraft gun was not powerful; the main gun fired without aiming, and finally dropped Zibir on the enemy battleship. 42 of the 8th strike group of the Gra Valkas Imperial Navy were destroyed. Intermission War Holy Mirishial Imperial Federation Fleet vs Gra Valkas Submarine Fleet Unlike the World Union Fleet, which lost a lot of power and lost morale, the Mage Union fleet, which still had combat capabilities, was notified of the position of the enemy fleet along with humiliating words from Captain Meteos, Pal Chimera Unit 2, Speeding up and heading for the enemy fleet. Suddenly, a submarine fleet attacks torpedoes. The fleet that learned of the torpedo from the previous air attack tried to avoid it with all its abilities, but was tossed without any way to make it to the submarine opponent. Sixth Battle Two Aerial Battleship Pal Chimera vs Gra Valkas Navy Eastern Fleet The Gra Valkas Navy was sent to the approaching Pal Chimera and sent 80 First Attackers, but was destroyed. Subsequent Second Attack Corps had similar results. Meteos makes another withdrawal recommendation for the Grade Atlastar, which is preparing for a full-fledged battle. Commander Caesar rejected this. Pal Chimera begins the invasion as soon as communication is lost. Pal Chimaila, who flew through the air and strengthened his armor with magic, sunk the fleet one after another with rapid fire with 15 cm3 twin-armed artillery without ignoring anti-aircraft fire. However, Captain Walman, who hated taking time, proposed an early attack on the flagship Grade Atlas Star. Meteos, who is on the lookout for Pal Chimera’s damage, is tolerated by opposing Meteos and attempts to hit Zibil in the Grade Atlastar. On the other hand, Captain Grax of Grade Atlastar, who detected this movement, fired with the main armored armor shells aiming for the enemy aerial battleship to fly straight for bombing. Veteran Gunnery nurses flag Ston the blow by the splendidly hit, Unit 1 Pal Chimera was scattered on the sea causing a large explosion. The officers of Unit 2 Pal Chimera were amazed at the unexpected situation, and Captain Meteos withdrew upon order from the emperor. Seventh Battle Holy Mirishial Imperial Federation Fleet vs Gra Valkas Imperial Navy Eastern Fleet The Magic Fleet, which had been heavily damaged by repeated air attacks and torpedoes by submarine fleets, and the Eastern Fleet, which had been hit hard by engagement with air battleships, was now at the end of the fleet battle. The battle took place over a four-hour period, with both damaged fleets exploding and leaving the waters. Thus, the Battle of Baltica is a tactically painful and strategically enduring victory for the Gra Valkas Empire, who defends his right to sea control. (A strategic victory is when you win tactically and successfully instill in all enemy nations, including the Holy Mirishial Empire, "We cannot win the Gra Valkas.") However, Commander Caesar and Captain Luxtal of the Gra Valkas Empire regarded the damage caused by the aerial battleship Pal Chimaila very seriously and clearly recognized that it could not be countered with their own weapons, but the government emphasized propaganda and the military worried that their skills will be neglected. Gallery Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Battles